bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Summoners' Research Lab/@comment-26974356-20151126063435
Completed Trial 8 with 1 Squad Squad: * Gazia (Lead) Spirit Tiara + Penta-Locus * Krantz - Phamtom Gizmo + Sacred Crystal * Selena - Lexida + Cosmic Dust * Nadore - Existence Jewel * Ivris - Scarlet Pin + Impiety Orb * Bestie (Friend) Buffer Jewel + Steeple Rose Items: Fujin Pot (2), Fujin Tonic (3), Revive (1), Revive Lite (2), Crescent Dew (2) Unused item: 1 Fujin Pot, 3 Fujin Tonic, 1 Crescent Dew Before you start !!! Important !!! * You need to start counting turns at the 1st form as turn counting for Lost Soul at every 5th turn starts at the first form's first turn. Lucius's first form does NOT use Lost Soul. Only on the 2nd and 3rd Form that he uses it. In his 2nd Form, only way to survive Lost Soul is to Guard. In this 3rd form, Lost Soul is weak and can be survived with mitigation. 1st Form * Turn 1 is to guard (Endless) * Turn 2 is Krantz BB and everyone normal attack * Turn 3 is BB spam and continue till Lucius is at about 40% * At close to 40%, make sure everyone can have BB gage as you bring Lucius below 40% * When the threshold is breached, there is a dialogue and he doesn't attack. Empty your BB gage or get an Ultimate attack that will wipe your squad * After emptying your BB gages, at the next turn, Lucius will post another dialogue. * Important !!! - At this point, at least 1 party member needs to normal attack or another Ultimate attack will come and wipe your team * Check that Selena had not triggered her angel idol buff. * After this, there is not much until you take Lucius out. * Try not to take Lucius out on the turns where next turn is a multiple of 5 or you will end up having to handle Lost Soul straight into the Second form 2nd Form * Galaxy and wipes whole squad but Ivris and Selena surives due to ES * Galaxy is counted as Lucius turn so don't forget to add to the count * 2nd form is about guarding the unit with the highest or lowest in battle Hp or when full, the highest or lowest Hp at the turn when Lost Soul hits * Avoid the 70% Threshold and 40% Threshold with the multiple of 5th Turn * Always have a HoT on as the buff wipe attack comes with a DoT debuff and you don't want to be gimped at the Lost Soul turn * It took me something like 55 turns since the start to defeat bring Lucius into his 3rd Form. 3rd Form * Keep mitigation and heals * Use your OD and overlap your OD. Krantz and Gazia overlapping worked for me * Nothing special here but just to BB spam with OD to take him down * Congratulations Good luck folks